Chibiland and AizenWood!
by Chibi's-Chan
Summary: Muitas coisas toscas com nossas bravas heroinas! Chibi,Miiharu e Ruki ò.ó Em AizenWood tudo pode acontecer O.O
1. Chapter 1

Participação nesta fanfic: Chibi, Ruki, Miiharu, Aizen e Cia

**Participação nesta fanfic: Chibi, Ruki,** **Miiharu, Aizen e Cia...**

**Chibiland and AizenWood!**

Em quanto isso em Chibiland...

Chibi- Cade meus biscoitos? ò.ó

Ruki- Ups... n.n'

Miiharu- E meu sorvete que estava em cima da mesa? o.o'

Aizen- Ops... n.n''

Chibi- QUEM É VOCÊ? O.o E o que faz em Chibiland? Ò.ó

Aizen- Po AizenWood fica ao lado então resolvi passar aqui pra comer... n.n''

Miiharu e Ruki- Que homi bonito! 8D

Chibi- O.O'

Aizen- 8D

Ruki- 8D

Miiharu- 8D

Chibi- Vamos parar com o festival de carinhas? ¬¬' Isso aqui não é MSN!

Miiharu, Ruki e Aizen- Desculpe T.T

Chibi- E quem foi o palerma que deu o nome da cidade dele de AizenWood que seria a Hollywood e aqui deu o nome de Chibiland? Parece que nois somos pobretões ò.Ó

Ruki- Hihi... Foi você 8D

Chibi- O.O'

Miiharu- Como é AizenWood?

Aizen- Um lugar onde mora todos os personagens de Bleach 8D

Chibi , Miiharu e Ruki- SUGOIIIIIIIIII!!

Miiharu- Quero ver o Kira 8D

Ruki- Quero ver o Ichigo 8D

Chibi- Quero ver o Yama

Miiharu e Ruki- AHN? WTF?

Chibi- Calma minha gente é porque eu quero vê-lo para bater nele e eu ficar no comando!

Aizen- Cof cof eu sou Deus se esqueceu? 8D

Chibi- Convencido u.ú

Aizen- Baixinha!

Chibi- Mauricinho!

Aizen- Bebedora de Coca-cola!

Chibi- Bebedor de chá!

Miiharu e Ruki- 8D

Aizen- Viciada em Bleach!

Chibi- Pedofilo de Hinamoris!

Aizen- IchiHime!

Chibi- O.O' O QUE VOCÊ DISSE INFELIZ?

Aizen- n.n''

Ruki- Ixi veio eu se fosse você corria para as montanhas

Aizen- Por que? O.õ

Miiharu- Ela é IchiRuki vei!Acho que depois disso ou ela te mata ou so Deus sabe!

Chibi- Aizen...SEU...- da uma voadora no Aizen,então ele volta para AizenWood

Ruki- Ei ei podemos ir para AizenWood? 8D

Miiharu- É é podemos? 8D

Chibi- Esta bem ¬¬'

Miiharu e Ruki- Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Chibi- ONDE? O.O

Miiharu- Isso é um som que nois personagens de fanfic fazemos O.O

Chibi- Ah droga! T.T

Então nossas bravas heroínas foram em direção a AizenWood! Quando viram uma casinha feita de chocolate e doces ou sei la o que ...

Chibi- God! A casa do João e Maria!!Parece contos da Disney!! O.O

Miiharu- E não é que é verdade? O.O

Ruki- AizenWood é tão mágico! Melhor que Chibiland 8D

Chibi- ¬¬'

Ruki- n.n'

Chibi- Bem vamos seguindo!

Então NOVAMENTE nossas heroínas foram andando em direção a AizenWood!Quando virão um portal gigante...

Chibi- Será que aqui é AizenWood?

Miiharu- Cof cof olha a plana sinalizando

E na placa esta escrito com uma letra BEM GRANDE TIPO ESSA QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI ''AIZENWOOD BEM-VINDO OU MAL-VINDO'' e a letra era Times New Roman em negrito e na cor vermelha...

Chibi- Cara quem esta locutando esta joça?  
Miiharu- Poxa você o.o'

Chibi- Que droga heim ¬¬'

Ruki- Vamos continuar 8D

Então pela terceira vez...Nossa bravas heroínas entraram a dentro de AizenWood quando elas viram um castelo com raios atrás...

Chibi- Caraça Aizen é fã da Disney SO PODE! Olha o covil do mal em cima daquela montanha...É COISA DA DISNEY! Ò.ó

Miiharu- Cara ele so pode ser um maníaco pela Disney e ter um bando de vídeos da Disney em cima da prateleira do quarto dele que nem você

Chibi- O.O' Eu era pequena naquela época XD

Ruki- Mas agora você é o que? O.o

Chibi- DreamWorks 8D

Miiharu- Hehe...OLHE LA !! UM DOS SETE ANÕES!

Chibi e Ruki- Onde onde? O.O –então quando ele vira...

Hitsugaya- Quem me chamou de anão? APAREÇA AGORA!

Miiharu,Chibi e Ruki- MEL DELZ! O.O' –saem correndo e aguarram Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya- MEU DEUS ASSEDIO!! SOCORROOOOOO!!

Chibi- Arg...Malz aew Hitsugaya XD

Hitsugaya- Tire essas duas de cima de mim por favor!!

Miiharu e Ruki- Ta chamando a gente de gorda? Ò.ó

Hitsugaya- E se eu estiver? Ò.ó Suas fracotes!

Então em quanto as meninas super poderosas (Chibi,Miiharu e Ruki) e um dos sete anões(Hitsugaya) estavam discutindo apareceu uma mulher...

Matsumoto- Taichooooo!! Cadê o meu sake que estava de baixo da sua mesa? T.T

Hitsugaya- Ta no lixo u.ú

Chibi,Ruki e Miiharu- MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOO!! O.O

Matsumoto- Uia que meninas lindas!!

Chibi- Mel deus temos que ir andando em busca dos nossos amados ò.ó

Miiharu- Ou melhor meu e da Ruki...Seu destino minha cara Jedi é matar Yama ò.ó

Ruki- Não vá para o lado escuro da força! Ò.ó

Chibi- Sim!Vou em busca da luz no final do túnel!

Matsumoto- AHHH JÁ VÃO EMBORA?

Chibi- Nos temos coisas para fazer depois a gente passa aqui 8D

Matsumoto- Ok estarei esperando com vários sakes!

Chibi,Miiharu e Ruki- Bye bye!!

Então por em quanto é só ami mi mi guinhus!

--/--

Que tal uma review? 8D


	2. Chapter 2

Chibiland and AizenWood

**Chibiland and AizenWood!**

**E a saga das meninas super poderosas continua!**

Chibi- Meninas super poderosas O CARAMBA! Ò.ó

Ruki- Se acalma é so uma fanfic XD

Miiharu- Ela faz a fic e ainda reclama que engraçado XD

Ruki- CADE CHIBI ENTREVISTA? T.T

Chibi- Po ... depois eu faço XD

Ruki- WIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Chibi- AONDE?o.o

Miiharu- De novo não XD

Voltando ao ponto aonde nos paramos... Nossas bravas heroínas estavam andando por AizenWood quando. Viram duas pessoas de agarrando no maior vucovuco

Chibi- MEU DEUS NÃO ACREDITO O.O'

Miiharu- Um sonho?

Ruki- Uma ilusão?

Chibi- NÃO! É o Ichigo e a Rukia se pegando XD

Ichigo e Rukia- Ops n.n'

Chibi- Finalmente esta completada minha tese aonde vocês vão terminar juntos u.ú sou um gênio! EURECA!

Ichigo- O.O' Que doida XD

Rukia- Posso ajudá-las? n.n'

Chibi e Ruki- Rukia-sama 8D Somos suas maiores fãns!!

Miiharu- Eu também 8D

Rukia- Hehe que bom que tenho fãns!!

Ichigo- E eu tenhu? 8D

Chibi- Não somos fãns de você,somos taradas por você 8D

Rukia- Tira o olho dele u.ú Já tem dona 8D

Miiharu- Claro,ele é so seu Rukia-sama 8D

Ruki- n.n'

Chibi- Precisamos de informações ò.ó

Ichigo- Diga minha filha!

Chibi- Queremos achar o Kira,agora a Ruki quer o Renji e o Yama 8D

Rukia- YAMA? O.O

Miiharu- Não tente entender 8D Ela quer matar ele pra ficar no poder n.n'

Ichigo- Tome este mapa,nele esta riscado aonde eles estão n.n'

Chibi,Ruki e Miiharu- Arigatou 8D !!

Ichigo e Rukia- Adeus! E boa sorte!! n.n'

Então nossas bravas heroínas foram em direção ao local onde Ichigo havia marcado,quando...

Chibi- HAHA agora virou um Kingdom Hearts ! So falta a gente achar o Roxas n.n'

Miiharu e Ruki- 8D

Chibi- Ihh acho que chegamos? O.O

Miiharu e Ruki- MEU DEUS O.O'

Quando elas olharam para a placa...nada mais e nada menos que...TAM TAM TAM! Uma casa de banho...

Ruki- VOU NA FRENTE HUUHUHUH!!Renji meu amor já estou INDO!

Miiharu- KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! 8D

Chibi- O.O'

Quando nossas heroínas entraram viram Renji,Kira,Kaien(?),Ikkaku,Zaraki e Cia la dentro incluindo Yachiru...

Miiharu- Kiraaaaaaaaaaaa!! S2

Ruki- Renjiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! S2

Chibi- Kaien? O.O'

Kaien- 8D

Chibi- Se não tava morto não criatura? XD

Kaien- Essa fanfic é sua, ou seja, estou mais vivo do que nunca ! 8D

Chibi- Já que não posso ficar com o Ichigo... E já que você é clone dele em forma morena 8D Kaiennnnnnnnnnn!! S2

Então elas ficaram lá dentro durante dois dias... SIM DOIS DIAS O.O'

Miiharu conseguiu um beijinho de Kira, o mesmo serve para Ruki com Renji... Já Chibi... TAM TAM TAM o.õ Ficou conversando sobre Wii com Kaien que tentou beijá-la 8 vezes 8D

Chibi- Vamos então vamos em borá agora preciso encontrar Yama Ò.ó

Miiharu- Xau xau Kira s2

Ruki- Xau xau Renji s2

Renji e Kira- Bye Bye s2

Kaien- E meu beijinhu? T.T

Chibi- Na próxima quem sabe 8D

Kaien- T.T

Então nossas heroínas foram andando em direção a Terra do Nunca (casa do Yama 8D)

Chibi- CARACA ODEIO A DISNEY DA PRA PARAR? Ò.ó

Locutor- Eu fui contratado por você e ainda ame trata assim u.ú

Chibi- u.ú

Miiharu e Ruki- 8D

Então eu fico por aqui sem salário e ate o próximo episodio de... As meninas super poderosas!! Ò.ó

Chibi- Morra u.ú – voadora no locutor...-Não se eskeça dos reviews 8D

Miiharu e Ruki- Sim sim Ò.ó


	3. Chapter 3

**Chibiland and AizenWood!**

Chibi- Maldita cidade ¬¬'

Ruki- 8D

Miiharu- 8D

Chibi- CADE A CASA DAQUELE DESGRAÇADO? Ò.ó

Miiharu- Calma fia u.ú

Ruki- 8D

Miiharu- Falando nisso cadê o locutor? O.õ

Ruki- A Chibi deu uma voadora nele n.n'

Chibi- Ele merecia ¬¬

Miiharu- Como vamos saber para aonde ir então?

Chibi- Contratei outro =D

Miiharu e Ruki- n.n'

Então nossas lindas e bravas heroínas foram em direção a casa de Yama quando...

Ruki- OLHA O GATO DE BOTAS 8D

Yoruichi- ¬¬'

Chibi- Disney ¬¬'

Yoruichi- Não uso botas u.ú

Miiharu,Chibi e Ruki- YORUICHI-SAMA!

Yoruichi- n.n'

Chibi- Hey Yoruichi-sama onde é a casa do velho Yama?

Yoruichi- Po, vira na esquina,primeira a direita 8D

Chibi- Ok ò.ó

Yoruichi- Não sei o que querem com ele mais boa sorte o.o'

Miiharu e Ruki- Thx 8D

Então novamente essas lindas três meninas foram em direção a casa de Yama e quando chegaram la....

Chibi- To dizendo que esse locutor é bom 8D

Miiharu- Sim 8D

Ruki- Concerteza 8D

Locutor- Valeu pessoal 8D

Voltando a casa do Yama...

Toc toc toc toc...

Chibi- ATENDE DESGRAÇA ò.ó

Miiharu e Ruki- o.o'

Mordomo- O que vocês plebéias querem aqui? – começa a mexer no bigode

Chibi- Ver Yama!

Mordomo- Espere so um pouco

[Música de elevador no fundo]

[Música de espera telefônica no fundo]

[Música do Pancadão]

Miiharu e Ruki- O.O'

Chibi- Ta demorando ¬¬'

Então a porta se abre,e as heroínas abrem os olhos e vêem...o mordomo com uma basuca [?]

Chibi- WTF? O.O'

Miiharu- MEU DEUS !

Ruki- GOD O_O

Chibi- CORRAM PARA AS MONTANHASSSSS!

Então novamente elas correm para as montanhas [?] e armam uma fogueira no meio da mata fechada e cheia de hollows...

Chibi- Caraca ¬¬

Miiharu- Foi tão...

Ruki- Engraçado? 8D

Miiharu- Não era essa a palavra e sim inesperado o.o'

Chibi- Sim...Precisamos de um plano o quanto antes Ò.ó

Miiharu- Por que você quer tanto ficar no poder?

Chibi- Isso aconteceu a muito tempo atrás...

Locutor- To be Continue!

Chibi- JÁ?O.O'

Locutor- Temos que dar suspense u.ú

Miiharu- Ele esta certo n.n

Chibi- Ok então...

Ruki- Que tal um bônus? 8D

Locutor-Boa!

Então o locutor vira um DJ e começa a tocar o pancadão no meio do salão,todos dançando inclusive Yama[?]

Locutor- Mandem reviews assim eu ganho o meu salário e ate a próxima! 8D


	4. Chapter 4

**NOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE CHIBILAND AND AIZENWOOD...**

'' Então novamente elas correm para as montanhas [?] e armam uma fogueira no meio da mata fechada e cheia de hollows...

Chibi- Caraca ¬¬

Miiharu- Foi tão...

Ruki- Engraçado? 8D

Miiharu- Não era essa a palavra e sim inesperado o.o'

Chibi- Sim...Precisamos de um plano o quanto antes Ò.ó

Miiharu- Por que você quer tanto ficar no poder?

Chibi- Isso aconteceu a muito tempo atrás... ''

**Chibiland and AizenWood!**

_**COM PARTICIPAÇÃO ESPECIAL! 8D**_

Locutor: Vamos aos Flash Back's

Chibi- Amo flash Back's *---*

[Flash Back]

Chibi- Lala eu caminho pelo parque La la la!

Yama- Ei você! Ò.ó

Chibi- Sim vovo? '-'

Yama- Esta expulsa de de Yama's Wood!

Chibi- QUE??!!? O_O'

Yama- Não pagou seus impostos Ò.Ó –disse ele dando bankai e jogando Chibi para fora dos muros de Yama's Wood [que hoje se chama AizenWood]

[Fim de Flash Back]

Chibi- Então foi assim u.u

Miiharu- Você pagava impostos como?

Chibi- Com doces 8D

Ruki- '-'

Miiharu- Ta neh... o.o'

Então no meio da mata intensa,um arbusto se meche...

Ruki- Santo soverte petrificado O QUE É ISSO? O-O'

Miiharu- É um pássaro?

Chibi- É um avião?

Locutor- Não é o Gin!

Gin- Ola! ^-^

Miiharu,Chibi e Ruki- s2 *------*

Chibi- Ajude nois Gin T-T

Gin- Claro! Sera um prazer ajudar a destruir Yama! ^-^

Miiharu- Eu sempre torci para você no mangá *---*

Gin- ^-^

Ruki- Nos diga como venceremos!

Gin- Obvio!Falem com o Taichou da montanha!Ele saberá tudo u.u

Chibi- Ok *----*

Então nossas princesas caminharam ate a montanha...quando....

Miiharu- MEU DEUS OLHA ESTA MANSÃO!

Chibi- CARAMBOLAS! O_O

Ruki- Vou casar com este cara!

Menina- Quem disse isso? U.u

Ruki- '-'

Chibi- Quem ser você? 8D

Menina- Me chamo Luna e sou casada com o proprietário da casa u.u

Ruki- Desculpa aew tia! 8D

Luna- Menos o.o'

Miiharu- E quem ser dono? 8D

Luna- Kuchiki Byakuya,ou Byakuyinha o.o'

Chibi- lol

Miiharu- 8D

Ruki- hihi '-'

Luna- É um apelido carinhoso 8D

Chibi- Certo o.o'

Ruki- Precisamos de ajuda para derrotar Yama ò.ó

Luna- Vieram ao local certo! 8D

Então as quatro entraram na casa, em quanto tramavam um plano maligno contra Yama!

**TO BE CONTINUED!** [sempre vi esta frase no final dos episódios De Pokémon 8D]

Locutor **GOLDEN**!! Ò.Ó

Locutor: E aew povão!Gostaram do episodio? 8D

Luna- Sim eu apareci 8D

Locutor: E nem ganha salário! 8D

Luna- É...Pelo menos tenho marido rico e famoso 8D

Locutor: Isso aew!Em quanto eu trabalho aqui e não ganho sem cafezinho!

Luna- 8D

Chibi- Lunaa *---* *abraça*

Miiharu- ABRAÇO EM FAMÍLIA!!!!!!!!! HUHU

[então o povão brasileiro vem abraçar quando...]

Byakuya- Tirem suas patas dela u.u

Todos- T-T

Byakuya- Vamos Luna temos que cuidar das crianças u.u

Luna- Ok então... Bye Bye ;D

Todos- o.o'

Locutor: Nos vemos no próximo....

Chibi,Miiharu e Ruki- LOCUTOR **GOLDEN**! Ò.Ó

Locutor: Roubaram minha fala T-T


End file.
